User talk:Lord Twitchiopolis
Requests :For those of you who actually do visit my talk page, thank you for your help and your feedback. Now I'd like to ask a favor....sort of. If you like my work with screen captures for monsters, then I'd like to know; What monsters' Guildwiki pictures would you like me to update? I try to get as high a resolution image as possible, so I won't be able to start this project for some time (@ campus, on my laptop atm) but it's something I love to do when I have the chance. A few quick notes about my shots: *I can't get EVERY monster shot. Quite simply, I'm just not skilled enough for some areas. *I try to get a picture that best summarizes the monster. Sometimes this is a plain profile picture, sometimes this is an "action shot." *I will not replace an image if I think it is better than any image I have personally taken. Yes, I have an ego, but not THAT big of one. *I try my best to get lighting/shadows, body angles, monster-to-monster-to-person scaling down, but some things can prove difficult. Extremely active monsters, swarming monsters, and monsters that live in caves all provide different challenges to image capturing. Particularly those in cave. I'd love to have better images of the subterranean plants and frogs, but dingy lighting makes for a difficult time. Many images need to have their gamma increased, and that in itself can be a delicate process. *I will die A TON for these images. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do working off the DP. :P *(copied from user page) Additionally, if I replace an image and you think it was better previously, please let me know. I'll admit it, I get a bit of an ego sometimes, and I may get a little update happy. I realize that not every image that should necessarily be updated makes it to the update needed page, and sometimes while the image present is good, I think I can make it one step better. If I ever cross the line, just let me know. I can't fix problems I don't know about ^_^ :That about sums it up. If you like what I've done, then please suggest projects for me. --Lord Twitchiopolis 21:04, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Have a look at: Category:Image/update needed and see what you can do! RT | Talk 21:06, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Category:Image/update needed are images that members of GuildWiki feel need updating, have a look at monsters with this tag (search through) and you should be able to find some things to update RT | Talk 21:35, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::RT: At first your link didn't work (you forgot teh colonz), and I think that's what he meant about it being weird ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:37, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :That would be what I was referring to :-P--Lord Twitchiopolis 21:42, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Nice work Getting better pictures of the monsters. Thanks for all your contributions, and keep it up!-- (Talk) ( ) 01:29, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I like the pictures your getting. Nice quality, good work. Kunpapa 01:32, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Nice, yummy pics :3 - keep it up ^_^ Jennalee 03:43, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::That is a NICE shot of the Grawl Champion! --Gimmethegepgun 03:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) A Note Seeing as you are new to this wiki, here are some helpful tips: *Use the colon ( : ) to indent. That way your reply to a comment can easily be read. *Sign your comments using four tildes(I think you know this already)( ~~~~ ). *MarcoPolo47 is hopped up on some sort of drug. Supposedly has some sort of contagious bladder dysfunction. *Entropy is a chick. *Reply on someone's talk page so that they know you replied back(duh). If you reply on your talk page, they won't know that you replied. Therefore you should reply on someone's talk page so that they know they got a reply to their message. *Try to learn wiki-code early. I am self-taught and I turned out fine. *Also be sure to check out wiki's formatting and style guides on the front page. image:anemos1.png Anemos 04:26, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Pshh, I am not on any kind of drugs, nor do I have a contagious bladder dysfunction. I'm just spontaneous :P -- (Talk) ( ) 04:37, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Spontaneously contagious is more like it. image:anemos1.png Anemos 22:11, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :::Also, when you reply on someone's page, you should add new sections to the bottom. Using the + tab on top will automatically place the message onto the bottom of the page --Gimmethegepgun 21:40, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::>.< always still learning --Lord Twitchiopolis 21:57, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Monster images! Nice job. If you want to continue, look at Project:Monster_images_project, wich is our WTB-images page ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Guildwiki Projects Go here for more projects: Category:Community projects. As for the monster images project, I have been planning on working on updating the articles and getting better images for them for a while. Seeing as you did quite a few "safari's" already, I am now a bit more motivated. I guess I could always take screen shots of monsters while I try to cartograph an area. image:anemos1.png Anemos 22:46, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :As for projects, you could help finish writing the quick access guides for crafted and collector weapons and attribute lines I suppose but it's really boring work <_<. There's also taking better pictures of all the NPCs if you want and outposts etc but it's not exactly high priority stuff :P Jennalee 00:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sall cool. Again, nothing much I can do from on campus, specially in my final semester, but I like doing GW related stuff over breaks. I may very well do that next time I'm out and about.--Lord Twitchiopolis 03:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::: When I take monster images, should I increase the lighting and sharpness via an image editor like Photoshop or leave it as is? Also, in case you didn't know, you should take your screen shots as a bitmap image so as to have a much better quality. image:anemos1.png Anemos 03:57, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright, I will post my results when I go on a safari. image:anemos1.png Anemos 00:27, 23 January 2008 (UTC) heh i was just looking a monster image and thinking what a good shot it was then i came here and saw that it was your thing. good work. keep it up. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:02, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ^jo I see you've been uploading images again; cool :D Please make sure every screenshot has the proper tag added to it, while you're at it. Keep up the good work, and stop the bad work ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 20:58, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Those are some very nice detailed images you got there... I especially like Roll Browbeater's upclose facial expression. Great job, and keep up the good work! -- User:Isk8 (T/ 00:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Lord Twitchiopolis. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:RegentOfIce.jpg. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Screenshot, fixed for ya. —Dr Ishmael 20:20, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Stone Summit Healer Picture I saw your picture of the Stone Summit Healer (Vloxen Excavations) and was wondering if I could replace it with a more action-y shot :) I just got this a few minutes ago. <--- click to enlarge. I don't know how to do those image codes where it goes to the side. If you don't want me to replace it its fine. --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 02:15, 26 July 2008 (UTC) A monster "Thank You!" Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC)